vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Mother Brain (Metroid)
|-|Original Form= |-|Monsterous Mother Brain= |-|Famicom/Nintendo Entertainment System= Powers and Stats Tier: At least 6-B. High 6-A via Self-Destruction | At least 5-B. High 4-C via Self-Destruction Name: Mother Brain, The Mad Overseer, possibly High Command. Origin: Metroid (Verse) Gender: Genderless, but referred to as female. Age: At least a hundred of years old or more (the Chozo created it when they were still living on Zebes) Classification: Advanced A.I, Biological Super Computer Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Longevity, possibly Self-Sustenance (Types 1 and 2), Large Size (Type 0), Energy Projection, Technology Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Extrasensory Perception (Sensed an object coming into Zebes' orbit in the fifth chapter of the Metroid manga), Information Analysis (Stated to be routinely analyzing SR-388's condition in the second chapter of the Metroid manga), Self-Information Manipulation (Altered her very coding to add the directive of taking over the universe in the eleventh chapter of the manga), Teleportation/Matter Manipulation via Matter Transference (When damaged, the lost shield parts are replaced molecule by molecule, essentially functioning as High Regeneration), Self-Destruction. From scaling to MB, Mother Brain should have the following abilities: Telepathy, Telekinesis, Air Manipulation, Resistance to the following: Ice Manipulation, Hacking, Mind Manipulation, and Empathic Manipulation. | All previous abilities, plus Immortality (Type 4), Fusionism, Large Size (Type 1). Attack Potency: At least Country level (Fought off Pre-Zero Mission Varia Suit Samus Aran, who managed to destroy her shields, which even tactical missiles capable of destroying countries could not destroy). Multi-Continent level+ via Self-Destruct (Blew up a massive portion of Zebes). | At least Planet level (Was capable of brutally beating Gravity Suit Samus), Large Star level via self-destruction (Destroyed Zebes) Speed: Below Average Human movement speed with at least Massively Hypersonic+ combat speed and reactions | Superhuman movement speed with Massively FTL+ combat speed and reactions (Can tag Gravity Suit Samus) Lifting Strength: Unknown (Can stand the 960x gravity of the planet Zebes.) | Unknown (Likely significantly higher than before) Striking Strength: Below Human Class | At least Planet Class (Nearly killed Gravity Suit Samus) Durability: At least Country level (Took a heavy beating from Samus) | At least Planet level (Was capable of taking a heavy beating from Gravity Suit Samus) Stamina: Likely Superhuman (Came back to fight Samus after having the majority of her energy drained) Range: Unknown, at least a few meters. Planetary with Mind Manipulation, At least Planetary with Extrasensory Perception, and Interstellar with Information Analysis. Standard Equipment: Unknown | Her new body Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius (Is in charge of an intergalactic army, created by super-intelligent beings whom she would eventually surpass and indirectly defeated. Has a large array of other feats below.) Weaknesses: Overconfident, her base incarnations are unable to move on their own. Feats: * Mother Brain had caused Zebes' natural population to all attack Samus Aran with her immense mental powers. (Range and Mind Manipulation efficiency feat) * Created the original Power Suit for Samus Aran, an almost universally modular suit that combined both biotechnology and Chozo Magic. (Intellect feat) * Determined that the pirates had been genetically programmed to follow a strong leader and took control of the entirety of the Space Pirates organization the literal moment they had arrived on Zebes. (Intellect feat) * Was the 'center point' of the entire Chozo civilization for a century, in other words, she analyzed and determined the most efficient methods for dealing with nearly everything for their race. (Intellect feat) ** Would have eventually done so for the entire Milky Way Galaxy had she not gone evil. Key: Zero Mission | Super Metroid Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Nintendo Category:Metroid Category:Super Smash Bros Category:Artificial Characters Category:Eldritch Horrors Category:Aliens Category:Monsters Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Energy Users Category:Technology Users Category:Mind Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Final Bosses Category:Self-Destruction Users Category:Villains Category:Evil Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Genderless Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Resurrection Users Category:Game Bosses Category:Technopaths Category:Geniuses Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Information Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Matter Users Category:Telepaths Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Air Users Category:Immortals Category:Fusionism Users Category:Leaders Category:Tyrants Category:Warlords Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4 Category:Longevity Users Category:Video Game Characters